


The Reaper

by Tea_For_Two



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dark!Luffy, I SHIP IT SO MUCH, Law being sexy af, LawLu - Freeform, Luffy with brains, M/M, Sabo's brother complex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_Two/pseuds/Tea_For_Two
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Marineford, Luffy returns to Amazon Lily, and thinks. </p><p>Freeing himself of the Façade he has been living, all this time, a darker Luffy awakens. Allying with Trafalgar Law, and reuniting with Sabo, the Straw Hatted Teen is out for Marine blood. </p><p>After training, with the Dark King, a demon trio begins to wreck Havoc, attacking Marines, with no mercy. Their identities remain a mystery from the public, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> What? I'm sorry.

After barely managing to escape Marineford with the assistance of the Heart Pirates, and minus one Portgas D. Ace, who had been reduced to a lifeless corpse, days had passed without any movement from the notorious 300 Million Pirate, Monkey D. Luffy. He'd awoken only hours after his assisted escape, despite such injuries and having undergone surgery recently. 

Regardless of this the pirate had simply sat down at the shoreline, staring out at the vast ocean in deep thought, unmoving.

That was three days ago.

Law, as a Doctor, was concerned, despite said Straw hat Pirate being his enemy in the quest for One Piece. After surgery and such injuries, Straw hat needed rest and nourishment, neither of which he was getting. Sure he had tried to pry the boy from his spot, feed him, force him to sleep, anything he could to try that would benefit his health, but nothing worked. When Rayleigh had turned up, the Doctor had gone as far to suggest the Dark King knock the teen out with Conqueror's Haki, which rose sounds of agreement among his crew. When Rayleigh had tried, he had found himself in the surprising predicament of being unable to knock out the teen or even affect him, and still rose nothing out of him. Rayleigh, concerned that the Straw hats would begin to reassemble without their captain, and be caught at their weakest by the bounty hunters constantly after their ship, he had traveled back to Marineford, with Jimbei, to pass on this message to Luffy's crew. Obviously it wouldn't have the same effect, as it would have if the teen had accompanied them, but taking his straw hat was the best he could think of.

During the Dark King and Ex-Shichibukai absence, Trafalgar Law had ended up left in charge of watching over Luffy, while his crew fought over food and huddled around the girls who had just brought it. What he hadn't been expecting was the boy to finally move, with only around him, and away from anyone's hearing.

"Ne, Torao." Luffy started, his head turned ever so slightly, but eyes still stared at the ocean. Law did not get surprised often, but Luffy's sudden speech towards him had managed such a feat.

"A-Ace...- They made the crime behind his execution the blood he had. He-," stopping, Luffy paused. "He hated Roger more than anyone."

"Mugiwara-ya…" Law started, turning to face the boy, when he stopped.

His breath caught in his throat and his heart missed a beat.

Caught in a strong abyss-like gaze, emitting from the two dark eyes in front of him, that had turned from the ocean, Law froze.

"The Marines…" Luffy began, gaze never wavering, "they're bastards." He finished, catching Law's flinch at his words. It was common knowledge the rubber man was mentally a child, and would never cause anyone harm without strong yet moral reasoning, and most certainly would not be using such words lightly. Despite this, the gaze the Devil Fruit User had ensnared the Doctor in said otherwise. His face seemed to lack its usual stretched grin, or eyes of excitement, instead, the darkened circles around his eyes and his cold stare presented signs that this was not the same careless teen who had entered Marineford, despite all odds. It worried Law. As a Doctor, and someone who had witnessed the pirates carefree nature back on Sabondy. The pirate looked pretty capable of murder without his hat hiding his eyes and his trademark rubber grin.

"I… I don't want to hide anymore...Pirates are meant to be free, but even as one, I'm still trapped." Luffy paused, closing his eyes and lowering his head, freeing Law from the gaze that had held him hostage.

"Hide? Trapped?" Law questioned, trying to ignore the loud laughing of his crew, one of of them had hit their head with an apple while trying to juggle.

"Yeah. Shanks said that pirates who pose big threats to the Government, the real bad ones, that kill anyone and everyone, they end up being the top priority of the Marines. Men like that don't get the freedom of the Pirate King. He said if you want any chance in finding One Piece, either be strong enough to beat even the Fleet Admiral, or act weak, stupid, blend in or don't make a name for yourself, like Buggy does." Luffy stopped, noticing his hat was gone.

"Act?" Law questioned.

"My hat...Rayleigh took it...Shame, I liked it." Luffy grimaced, he'd thought long and hard about his next moves, but now it would have to alter slightly because of the Dark King. He didn't want to stick around but his hat was important. Oh well.

"He took it to help warn your crew. I don't really know…" Law mumbled, looking out to the ocean that Luffy's gaze had returned to once more.

"Yeah. Act. Like I act dense to make myself overlooked. And you act cold because you don't want to let anyone too close." Luffy spoke softly, the gentle breeze moving his unruly hair.

"How woul-"

"I know. Okay? Don't worry... I could mourn, go insane, or cry until my voice broke. But I won't. Ace wouldn't be happy with me cooped up in this shell, he told me to live without regrets… I don't want to regret the rest of my life. Torao. Do you want to make a deal with me?" Luffy asked, his hidden wise nature now completely apparent to the pirate. How had the rubber idiot fooled everyone so easily? Did his crew know about this apparent level of intelligence?

"Deal?"

"Mhm. You want to take on Kaido, and 'Mingo. I've know your aims for a while, it's good to know things about your enemies, especially The Worst Generation Pirates. And I want to kill that bastard, Akainu, and most of the Marines. Maybe a few exceptions. Why don't you spend the next two years helping me, and when I reunite with my crew, we'll help you take on whoever you want." Luffy suggested, having overheard Rayleigh's plan to spend two years training.

"Helping you how?" Law quired.

"I want to beco-.." Luffy paused, remembering this was not his only aim. He sighed, took a breath and continued.

"I want to slaughter as many Marines as I can." Luffy replied, face blank, but eyes shining with determination and seriousness. Law blinked. And again. Strawhat...slaughter?

"Mugiwara-ya…"

"I don't want to hide myself, but I don't want to endanger my friend. I figure half a year of hunting marines will be good fun. I'll train here for a while first for a year or so. You'd join me right? Don't you have a reputation for being violent? After all, I won't be doing this as Monkey D. Luffy, it won't do to spoil such a reputation. I'm sure the Marines will give two mysterious cloaked marine killers witty names." Luffy added, placed a hand on his hatless head.

Then he stood up.

This alerted the majority of Trafalgar's crew and some of the women from Amazon Lily, that Luffy was...mentally awake?

"Straw hat?" One asked, the rest stopping to look, expecting the teen to start wrecking havoc, or to break down. Instead he turned to Law, who was still sat down beside him. Luffy held out a hand to the Doctor, waiting for his response.

"Mh?" Luffy asked, turning to the crew.

None spoke, but the silent question hung in the air.

Are you okay? Are you mentally stable now?

When no one spoke, Law took the opportunity to take Luffy's hand. As soon as Law's hand made contact with the rubber offering, said teens face broke out into his usual rubber grin. He helped the Doctor to his feet, and brushed his hands off on his shorts.

"You have a deal, Mugiwara."

"Glad to hear it." Luffy smiled, before averting his gaze to the bandages littering his body.

"Torao. When can these come off?" Luffy questioned, prodding the one around his wrist.

"Not yet. Give it a day or two." The Doctor huffed, turning when he felt a faint presence behind him. Both he and the teen beside him turned to look out at the shoreline.

Far out among the horizon, Rayleigh and Jimbei upon a Stolen marine ship came into view, and within the Dark Kings hands sat a straw hat.

"My hat." Luffy acknowledged, and proceeded to remain silent until the boat finally docked. Rayleigh got off first, handing a newspaper to Law, before turning to Luffy. He held out the straw hat, outstretched to the rubber man, showing a hesitant approach to the teen.

Luffy took the straw accessory and placed it back on his head. Then frowning, and taking it off, leaving it instead to hang around his neck, by the string.

"Luffy?" The Dark King inquired, wondering if the teen was out of his trance-like state he had been on.

"Mh?" He asked, the same tone he had used to reply to the Heart Pirates.

"Glad to see your back to your usual self. I've let your crew know to not regroup for another two years." He announced, Luffy said nothing. He'd heard the ex-pirate tell Jimbei his plan anyway. Regardless, the rubber boy was a bit annoyed, after all, what if he'd not wanted to wait? What would he have done then? Luffy wrinkled his nose for a split second, in disgust, at having something so important planned without his consent. But no one caught this action. Except Law, who carefully hid his surprise.

"I'd like to offer you a proposition, Luffy, I'll train you for two years, to make you stronger, before you reunite with your crew. Would you like that?" Rayleigh questions, in a tone that make Luffy's stomach twist in fury. He was being treated like a fragile child. He dug his fingernails into his palm to stop from hitting the Dark King.

"Fine." He replied, and Law passed the newspaper to Luffy, having finished reading it.

"Captain! There's a ship!" A voice called, causing the four of them to turn to the sea once more. Rayleigh and Jimbei both fell into defensive stances. On the horizon was another ship, small, only big enough for maybe three people at most, flying a white flag.

"Can you tell their affiliation?" Law questions, as one of the crew quickly brought him a telescope.

"He appears to be flying the flag of the Revolutionaries, Captain." A voice added, to his left, causing Luffy's ears to perk up. A subordinate of his father's...interesting.

"Let them approach." Luffy spoke, causing a surprised look from Jimbei and Rayleigh, but both took a step back from the shoreline, staying close to Luffy's side, while the boat continued. Once it was fairly close to the shoreline, the dark clothed figure moved to the front of the boat, bending their knees, before pushing up, into a jump. Propelled upwards and forwards with such a force, the boat beneath the figure creaked, before sinking, leaving the figure in the air, falling down towards the island in front of sudden display of power and a possible attack put both the Heart Pirates on edge, and the girls who had brought the food. After all, if it was a man, they'd have to inform the Snake Princess.

The figure fell with grace, landing on his feet, reaching up to secure the top hat on his head, which had gone squiff as he had jumped. Grinning at the sight in front of him, the man bowed slightly, then held both his hands on a surrender stance.

Rayleigh was first the speak, not lowering his guard.

"Who are you? What does a revolutionary need from Amazon Lily?" The Dark King commanded, expecting the revolutionary to turn tail and flee at the powerful people before him. Instead he chuckled, and turned to Luffy, who recognized the hat, the clothing, the laugh, the person, instantly.

"It's been a while, Luffy." The voice spoke, removing the top hat, to greet the Rubber Captain with a scared face, and head of blonde hair.

"Sabo."

The word was enough, before the Straw Hatted teen leap forward, injuries forgotten, experiences forgotten, everything. All that mattered was the very much alive brother in front of him. The teen wrapped his arms and legs around the revolutionary, head down on his shoulder, causing the blonde's lip to tremble ever so slightly. Ace.

"Sabo." Luffy said again, causing Rayleigh to take a step forward, and a few confused faces among the spectators.

"Luffy- do you know this man?" Rayleigh asked, wanting to be cautious. He didn't need information on Luffy's location falling into the wrong hands.

"Luffy! I'm- I'm so sorry!" The blonde exclaimed, knees collapsing from underneath him, leaving the two of them as a pile of limbs on the floor.

"Shut it, Sabo! I don't want you apologizing. It wasn't your fault!" Luffy growled, flicking the blonde in the forehead, before standing up and helping Sabo up to his feet. He used his hand to wipe away a few tears, that he had ended up shedding. Sabo too, was now in tears. And Rayleigh's question was all but ignored.

"Mugiwara-ya-" Law started, wondering how the hell the Rubber Man had contact with the Revolutionaries, despite having never met his father, as far as Law knew.

"Sorry…" Luffy pouted, giving a small grin, before finally deciding to answer the question that had been hanging in the air.

"This is Sabo. He's my brother." Luffy announced, turning to Rayleigh and Jimbei as he did. Both looked about as shocked as each other.

Brother.

Ace.

"My name's Sabo, it's a pleasure to meet you all," The blonde smirked, giving a bow, and placing his hat back on his head.

"Brother?!" A few of the heart pirates exclaimed, surprised at such a revelation. A second brother? A brother...who hadn't stormed Marineford?

"Mhn! Sabo is my brother." Luffy confirmed, with a nod. Noting the blonde still had a pipe, attached to his back, the teen grinned, which Sabo noticed, following his brother's eye line to his pipe.

"I couldn't bare to fight with anything else." Sabo smiled fondly, pulling the Pipe from his back, bringing it in front of the two.

"You always were better than me with one. Though I'm sure Ace would have managed to still kick your ass, even now." Luffy grinned, noticing Sabo stiffen at the name, but laugh lightly regardless.

"I'm sure he would have." The blonde agreed, lowing his hat slightly, to shadow his eyes.

"Sabo. What are you doing here?" Luffy asked, unaware everyone around him was silently asking the exact same question. "Where were you, for 10 years?"

"I… Dragon-san saved me, back after my boat was shot, I've been with the revolutionaries ever since. He...I told him about you, about Ace. When we saw the news...He let me go, told me to find you. I think he was concerned." Sabo admitted, scratching the back of his head as he spoke.

"Oh. How long will you be here for?" Luffy asked, Sabo gave a weak smile.

"He said I could have as long as I needed." Sabo replied, causing the Captain to grin.

"Two years?" Luffy asked, hoping he wasn't being too demanding, Sabo simply laughed, and gave a nod.

"It's the least I can do," for ten years without me. For Ace.

Luffy grinned once again, tugging Sabo over to Law, who had sent his crew back to the Sub, during the two brothers encounter. Rayleigh and Jimbei still looked hesitant, but turned to one another to discuss what they had just witnessed, in hushed voices.

"Sabo, this is Torao. He's going to be my ally." Luffy announced quietly, so Jimbei and Rayleigh couldn't hear. Sabo furrowed his brow, and gave Law a quick scan, checking who this man was, for his brother to trust so easily.

"Trafalgar Law, 200m. Pirate, Surgeon of Death. Interesting." Sabo spoke, knowing the man in front of him. The Heart Pirates captain blinked, and nodded.

"You're well informed." Law said, and Sabo shrugged, giving a smirk.

"The Chief of Staff of the Revolutionaries can't simply rock around not knowing the Worst Generation Pirates, or any Pirates for that matter. Not knowing your opponent is a stupid move." Sabo announced, his words echoing that of his younger brother. 'It's good to know things about your enemies, especially The Worst Generation Pirates.'

"Chief of Staff?" Law exclaimed, causing Rayleigh and Jimbei to turn in shock too, having heard Law's outburst of shock.

"Aye." Sabo confirmed.

"I hate to interrupt, but I'd best be going." Jinbei interrupted, earning a nod from Rayleigh, signifying that it was okay for the fishman to depart.

"Ne, Rayleigh, Sabo is okay to stay with me, to train, right?" Luffy asked, and Rayleigh gave a sharp nod of confirmation, knowing the comforting presence of Luffy's brother would certainly help.

"Sure."

"Torao, will you stay too?" Luffy asked, and the Captain pondered for a brief moment, before nodding.

"Yosh!" Luffy grinned, ready for the next two years, ready for anything, as long as he was with Law and Sabo.

The world better watch out, Monkey. D. Luffy was finally free.

And out for blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while before, mid-dressrosa arc, so I'm proper sorry if its shitty.


End file.
